


you'll always be the one for me

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [15]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Zayn, M/M, Reassuring Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall shows Zayn how that he deserves to be loved, regardless of the past experiences he had gone through. Because no matter what, they would always be meant for each other, and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always be the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I said that the previous one would be the last in a while but, me and my buddy Niki (she's @tommogirl98 on wattpad) can't stop writing and I think I would maximize my somewhat loose schedule to squeeze in writing because I love doing these for you, guys! So yea, another collab from us! Hope you like i! :* -Miles
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, smut, you can leave us dead in the end. But preferably me only, I'd die for Niki. HAHAHA.

"Take care of my Zayn for me, yeah?" Trisha sweetly reminds Niall. She knows he's the perfect guy to take care of Zayn, considering they were the closest to each other in the band.

"I will, Trish, I promise," Niall swears, because he will always look out for Zayn no matter what, even without his mom telling him so.

"He's just too fragile, y'know, always getting his heart broken. Zayn falls in love too easily, and not to mention with the wrong people. Please, don't hurt him like they did, okay?" Trisha pleads. Niall was stunned, to say the least. Zayn's fragility never showed in the entire time they've known each other, but he was always willing to take care of him, always.

~*~

Niall sat next to Zayn on the plane to Florida. Harry and Louis were going to Disneyland for the week and Liam decided to spend a week home with his family. Niall decided to take Zayn to the beach for their break.

Niall and Zayn have been dating for 2 weeks now, but have been friends since, well the X-factor. So, the couple decided to spend a week on the beautiful beaches of Florida.

"Why are we here, Niall?" Zayn curiously asked as they were walking on the sand, hand in hand.

"Nothing, just wanted to get away with everything, to be alone with you," Niall answers. He stops walking and turns to face Zayn, cupping his cheeks.

"I know you still have hesitations about our relationship. But I promise you, love, that I'm forever true and that I am so in love with you," Niall starts, looking into Zayn's eyes as he speaks. 

"I know we've only been officially dating for 2 weeks now but..." Niall sighed, smiling as he kissed Zayn's nose. "I've been in love with you for 3 years now. I wanted to kill that prick that cheated on you last time. When you cried about it, it just made me want to hold you and kiss you, make you forget that dumb ass that decided to cheat on such a beautiful person."

Zayn had a few tears and smiled at Niall. "Can I tell you a secret?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded. Zayn gave a big sigh before he began. "The only reason I dated him was to forget about you... I thought you didn't want me... then it kind of worked and I..." Zayn took a big breath, letting it out. This was very hard for him to say out loud. "I gave myself to him... That's why I cried... because I gave away my virginity and he just threw it in the trash."

Niall got angry at this and he kissed Zayn before he could protest. "I will NEVER do that to you. He's an ass and doesn't deserve you, do you understand me?" Zayn nodded and Niall kissed him again, still kind of pissed that someone could be so cruel to poor little Zayn.

"I trust you, Niall," Zayn promises, as he sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. Niall gently picked Zayn up and carried him bridal style, not breaking their lip lock.

Niall started making his way to their rented beach house with Zayn's head resting his head on his lover's chest. Little kisses were pressed on Zayn's temple and him smiling at Niall's gentleness.

They slowly made their way inside the house and into their shared room, Niall laying Zayn gently down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Niall asked, making sure.

Zayn smiled nodded. "I'm more sure about this than anything."

"Tell me if it hurts love, okay? Don't be afraid to stop me when it gets uncomfortable," Niall reminds him. He wants this to be good for Zayn, wants to erase the bad memories his first time brought him.

"I will, Ni, just get on with it, please?" Zayn requested and fck, who can ever say no to those innocent bambi eyes staring into yours?

Niall stripped him and Zayn both out of their clothing, leaving kisses on every inch of skin uncovered. Silent moans fell from Zayn's lips, the sensation sending him afloat.

It wasn't long until both lovers were naked, Zayn pinned beneath Niall and curling his toes from the intense pleasure. "Niall," Zayn moaned, as his lover continued pumping his member and taking it in his mouth.

Niall grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicking his fingers with it. Zayn just nodded furiously when Niall looked up into his eyes for confirmation, signalling that he was fine with it.

Niall slipped one finger into him, then two, then three. Making sure Zayn was good and stretched before he went in. Zayn was moaning and whimpering beneath him. "Shit, Niall please."

"Please what baby?" Niall gave a kiss to Zayn's neck. Zayn only whimpered again, clawing at Niall's back. "Use your words baby." Niall started kissing all over Zayn's neck and face, making sure to suck on his sweet spot.

"Fuck, get in me." Zayn moaned out.

Niall smiled, slicking himself up and gently pushing himself in Zayn. "Tell me if it hurts too bad." Niall told him again.

Zayn nodded. "Keep going." Zayn was whimpering and screaming as Niall got fully in him, letting him adjust then thrusting. Niall was going at a medium pace, not wanting to go too rough on Zayn.

Their moans and whispers were the only things heard inside their room, Niall still thrusting gently into Zayn.

"Go faster, Niall, I'll be fine," Niall was taken aback at Zayn's request, still obliging anyway.

Soon Niall was pounding into Zayn, and his lover screaming at the intense pleasure.

"C-close, Ni," Zayn chokes out in between moans and kisses from Niall.

Zayn gave an ear piercing scream that Niall swore the people outside could hear. "Shhh, baby. A little too loud. Don't want everyone to hear you." Niall kissed at Zayn's neck as he still thrusted into Zayn. "You're mine."

Zayn finally comes at Niall's words, with his lover's name falling from his lips. It wasn't long until Niall does too, Zayn's post-orgasmic face enough to send him to the edge.

Niall pulled out of Zayn, the latter snuggling further into the covers of the bed. Niall wiped the come from both their bodies, and finally laid beside Zayn, spooning him from behind.

"I love you, Niall," Zayn admits, sleep taking over his voice.

"I love you too, Zayn," Niall replies as sleep overtakes him as well, but the love in his voice never faltered and never will.

After all, Zayn will always be the one for Niall and Niall will always be the one for Zayn, no matter what. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank youuu!


End file.
